The Founding of Hogwarts
by Chaos Curse
Summary: In the time of the Founders, Sam Henderson and his friends go to Hogwarts and encounter a dangerous enemy and a horrific disaster.
1. On the Train

**Prologue:**

Long ago, there were four very powerful witches and wizards. They were so named Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were all comrades. However, Slytherin was an outcast. He was powerful beyond most wizards' imaginations. For this reason alone, he was allowed to stay with the other three. These four soon banded together to form a school for witches and wizards. They created several guidelines the school would follow. The school would have seven years worth of material. It would go from first year at age eleven to seventh year at age seventeen. The four friends soon built a school with many defenses from invasion. After their work was completed, they decided to split the school into four sections, called houses, named after each of them; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. They also decided to name the school Hogwarts, because during construction, it was home to a particularly warty hog. After living in harmony for a while, Slytherin got in an argument with the other three about purebloods versus muggleborns. Slytherin left the school, vowing never to return again…

* * *

Sam Henderson walked through the barrier on onto platform nine and three-quarters in King's Cross station. He looked up at the big red train waiting to take him to another land with magic and new adventures. Sam looked at himself in the reflection of one of the train's windows. He was short, with recently cut blond hair. He sighed. He really wished that he had a friend to share this experience with. With muggle parents it made it sort of hard to have wizard friends. He was even going to lose his few muggle friends, because of his long excursion at Hogwarts every year for the next seven years. Sam slowly climbed the stairs of the train and sat down in a compartment devoid of people. Soon another boy walked in. He had brown hair, was about average height, and seemed to be singing a very high-pitched song under his breath. 

"Hi! I'm Edward Fones," he said while holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sam Henderson," Sam replied. Edward sat down next to Sam. A couple of minutes later, another boy walked up. This boy was also medium height, had brownish hair, and glasses. He looked intelligent.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello, what is your name?" asked Edward.

"My name is David O'Brian," he answered.

"Cool," replied Sam. "You can sit in our compartment if you want."

"Thanks," David replied.

"So, are your parents wizards?" Sam asked David and Edward, once he and Edward had introduced themselves to David.

"Oh, both my parents are muggles," David replied.

"Hahahahaha," Edward replied, "my parents are wizards and so much better than yours," he said jokingly. David laughed. Then another boy walked through the door of their compartment. This boy had black, curly hair matted down on his head. Two girls shuffled in behind him.

"Who are you?" asked the boy. "Are you pureblood?" He motioned to David.

"No!" David replied indignantly. "Who are your friends?" David asked, pointing to the two girls.

"They are Susan and Jessica. And I'm Andrew, the best wizard you will ever meet, you filthy mudblood." He turned and strode out the door. Susan and Jessica followed.

"Well, that was interesting," Sam said.

"He insulted my parents, that little worm! I'll kill him!" David screamed, and had to be restrained by Edward and Sam.

"We hate him too," replied a girl from outside the door. "We need to come in. There are no other compartments."

"Okay," Sam said. Three girls filed in and sat down.

One girl said, "Hi, I'm Starr Abbot." She was a sort of short girl with tanned skin and jet-black hair. Another girl with brown hair and medium height introduced herself as Brittney Cooke. The final girl, Helen Garcia, was tall. They all sat down and made introductions. By the time the candy trolley rolled around they were all becoming friends. Four long hours later, all six of them got off the train and climbed into the boats (four at the most to a boat). Edward (now Ed), David, and Sam got into one boat and Starr, Helen, and Brittney got into the other. While the boats took them further into the lake the six friends watched in awe at the approaching castle. It loomed out of the surrounding landscape like a giant out of some hedges. They reached dry land and jumped out of the boats, and were led by an old wizard to the castle gates.


	2. Hogwarts

The students shuffled through the halls and into the Great Hall. It was huge. There were four groups of tables, one for each house. The headmistress of Hogwarts stood up and began to sort the students into their houses.

"Abbot, Starr." Star confidently walked down the aisle-way, sat on the stool and put the new wizard's hat on her head.

"Yes, you are smart, but cunning too. Ambitious. Hmmmm…RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat exclaimed.

"Anderson, James," the headmistress announced. A boy walked up to the hat and put it on.

"Clever…but witty, ooh, sarcastic, a good quality. RAVENCLAW!" James quietly walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

"Cole, Susan." One of the girls who had been behind Andrew stepped forward.

"You are very, very mean. You have an obsession about something or someone…SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat shouted. The Slytherins all cheered.

"Cooke, Brittney," the mistress said. Brittney strode out boldly towards the sorting hat.

"Smart, eager to learn, shy but not too shy. You are afraid of something. Aaah…yes, being a Slytherin. Better be…RAVENCLAW!" Brittney was visibly relieved. She walked over to the table.

"Fones, Edward." Ed slowly walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Well, you are very smart. Eager to learn, always a good quality…RAVENCLAW!" Edward ran to the table and sat down across from Starr.

"Garcia, Helen." Helen quietly walked over to the sorting hat.

"Well, Helen, you are quiet and humble. You would be a good RAVENCLAW!" Helen walked over to the table and sat next to James.

"Gomes, Jessica." One of Andrew's friends got up and quickly walked to the sorting hat and put it on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. She walked over and joined Susan at the Slytherin table.

"Henderson, Sam." Sam walked up and tried on the hat.

"Hmm. You are very intelligent. RAVENCLAW!"

"Yes!" Sam said, and he ran up to sit next to Starr and diagonal to Ed.

"O'Brian, David." David walked to up to the sorting hat.

"David, you would be a very good Ravenclaw. You are very smart. Better be, RAVENCLAW!" David was delighted. He ran over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Ed.

"Roberts, Andrew." The boy who had been with the two girls at the door of Sam's compartment on the train stood up and walked to the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" it said immediately. Andrew walked over to the Slytherin table and took a seat between Jessica and Susan.

"Slytherin, Malus." A tall, strong-looking eleven-year-old walked out, and he had just reached the stool where the sorting hat lay when the hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!!" The boy smirked and calmly walked to the table marked with a big serpent. After his name was called, a great amount of panicked voices erupted from the crowd.

"Slytherin! He's back!"

"Silence!" yelled a man from behind the staff table. "Yes, to all of those who are concerned about young Slytherin, he is not like his father."

"Holy crap!" Ed and Starr exclaimed at the same time.

"Who's Slytherin?" asked Sam. Ed explained the significance of Salazar Slytherin.

"Wow!" replied Sam and David, who also didn't know about Slytherin. After that, a tall muscular boy was sorted into Ravenclaw. His name was Conner. After the Sorting was finished, the feast started. Hundreds of varieties of food suddenly appeared on their plates. Once the feast was done, they all headed up towards the dormitories. Sam, Ed, David, Conner, James, Starr, Brittney, and Helen headed up the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room. Starr, Brittney, and Helen head off to the girls dorm and Ed, David, Sam, Conner, and James climbed the stairs to their dorm. There were five bunks in the room. The boys were all really tired and quickly climbed into their beds and slept.


End file.
